


Black

by Nande_chan



Series: Escamas de dragón. [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family, Dracothon, Family, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Black

Los Malfoy heredan miles de características por el lado paterno: elegancia, altanería, pedantería, una rubia cabellera envidiable y ojos grises. Sin excepción. La sonrisa también, sin lugar a dudas. Esa sonrisa que dice "¿no lo quieres hacer? Pues lo harás y vaya que te gustará", esa que respetas y temes, que hace que lo hagas porque sabes que estás a su servicio... y que, efectivamente, hace que te acabe gustando aunque en un principio no lo quisieras.

Pero esas no son todas las características que describen a Draco, ni a su sonrisa. Porque es tan Malfoy como Black y ni él, ni Narcissa, dejan que eso se le olvide al mundo.

Porque los Malfoy tienen ese aire de soberbia y respeto que hace que todos teman y deseen estar a su servicio; los Black, por el contrario, tienen una arrogancia que encanta y que provoca que todos a su alrededor quieran alabarlos y adorarlos, seguirlos y a su alrededor formar una corte. Con un Black, lo más natural es ser usado y sentirse orgulloso por haber dejado que un Black te usase; con un Malfoy, es ponerte a su servicio porque el poder de éstos y su tácita amenaza no deja más opciones.

Y así también los gestos y las sonrisas. La sonrisa de superioridad Malfoy, la sonrisa seductora Black. Y la sonrisa que mueres por ver aún cuando sabes que te acarreará grandes problemas, la sonrisa seductora llena de soberbia que Draco da.


End file.
